Maintaining a happy Marriage
by Aristea
Summary: Antics a husband has to go through to make his wife happy...SasuXHina
1. Chapter 1

Warning, may sometimes go out of character and OOcness(whatever that means :D sweat drop)

Chapter 1: Intro

A tiny creaking sound emitted from the door as a tall dark figure approached a sleeping maiden clad in white. As the figure slowly lowered itself on to bed, the woman slightly stirred from the sudden motion implied on the thick layered mattress.

"Sasuke?" Hinata muttered faintly, with half open eyes as she slightly cringed on his loose black shirt. He didn't answer, he merely brushed his palm on her forehead back and fourth in a slow and soothing motion, wooing and tempting her back to sleep.

As he felt her breathing slow down, he slowly laid down, but not before covering him and her with a thin layer of silky smooth bed sheets.

Missions have been keeping his schedule full lately, being assigned to dozens of S ranked schedule is forcing him to spend less time with his wife. He mentally sighed at the thought of making her feel lonesome all the time.

Their anniversary is coming in 3 months; he mentally stapled an invisible reminder in his head to inform the Hokage about his 1 month off duty on that very month where their anniversary will take place.

But before that, he has to make sure Hinata won't find out what his planning to do for their anniversary. In order to avoid any suspicions, he "has" to pretend to be like his old arrogant and cold self…again.

His thoughts slowly broke apart as a huge wave of sleepiness entered his system.

Next morning…

"Sasuke, breakfast is ready." Hinata said as she slowly nudged his side. Only a small grunt was heard. "Sasuke…?" She said as she lowered her head further down to inspect his features, if he really "was" asleep.

As she slowly lowered her head, his onyx eyes quickly shot open, startling her in the process. The first word that instinctively came out of her mouth was "O-ohaiyo Sasuke." She said a little shaken with her palm on her chest.

"Hn…" was his only response as he quickly exited towards the bathroom. "If you're hungry just join me for breakfast at the dining table." She yelled, to make sure he could hear her through the bathroom walls.

She was a bit disappointed at how he didn't answer. "Oh well, maybe he didn't hear me, I'll just have to leave a note." She thought as she scribbled a sentence on to a sticky paper note and stuck it at the back of their bedroom's door.

A few minutes after Hinata's exit, did Sasuke came out with just a long black colored bathrobe on. After ruffling his hair with a white towel did he spot the sticky note hanging lifeless on their door.

He smirked as he slowly got dressed for breakfast. As he made his way towards the dining room, he slowly straightened his composure and tried to look cool, not like he already was, but he also tried to look vividly alluring, but at the same time giving out a cold and creepy aura.

As he swiftly entered, Hinata was already finishing up her meal. She coyly glanced up towards her husband as if waiting for him to say something. Upon seeing her slightly troubled face, he nodded slightly and took a seat in front of her.

She motioned him to eat; he nodded with his eyes closed as a response, again . She slowly began to redirect her attention to her plate, as well did Sasuke, who stole a few glances from her, after every mouthfuls.

Before Hinata could drive a spoon into her mouth did the phone suddenly ring a hoarse tone. She volunteered to answer but Sasuke already beat her to it.

She decided to go back with her own business in the kitchen. After washing a few plates and pans, Sasuke entered and continued with his meal.

Hinata feeling a bit curious asked who it was, but Sasuke merely responded with a simple "nothing". She felt her heart sink as thoughts ran through her head, why is he being so secretive and detached lately?

Her trail of thoughts continued until she felt a tinge of warmth on her cheek, turns out Sasuke managed to secretly steal a kiss all the while muttering something about going to the Hokage's office for briefings or something…

She savored every bit of affection that Sasuke showed to her not very long ago, but then she yelped at how Sasuke wasn't in his usual Anbu outfit. He'd never go to the Hokage's office without it, 1.) A strict uniform policy was implemented, and knowing him, as the Anbu captain, he needs to set a good example for his teammates. 2.) His identification code is implanted on his uniform, for security settings, incase an outside ninja might infiltrate their headquarters and you can never enter without it.

Swarms of possibilities were jammed in her head as she imagined the worst case scenarios. Sasuke having a diabolical plan in store due to his dishonesty, He might be planning to run back to Orochimaru because his lust to kill Itachi has been reawakened, or worse He might… he might be committing…adultery!

Yeah that must be it, him being so cold and numb towards her and how secretively he's been lately not to mention lying to her!? That kiss must've been used to decrease suspicions!!!

Hinata shook her head, "What kind of wife am I? Doubting my own husband?! No, I shouldn't, I trust him." She said to herself out loud while sighing to reduce the heavy tension in her chest.

After finishing the house chores for the day, Hinata finally sulked and relaxed in her favorite spot out at the garden which doubled as their family's training grounds located at the backyard.

She gracefully skimmed through the pages of her mini pocket book, all the while sipping her warm green tea.

She was about to turn to the next page when their door bell all of a sudden chimed. She skipped towards their front door, only to meet a delivery man…uhh ninja.

"Are you Mrs. Uchicha?" The tall man exclaimed while scanning through his records. "Yes." Hinata answered in her usual tone. "Someone sent you these." The man said as he handed Hinata a huge Bouquet of fresh lavender and peach colored roses wrapped in an expensive and ruffled paper, finished off with a big red bow with sparkling heart figures embedded on it.

Hinata was too shocked to notice that the delivery um "guy" had asked for her signature. When she finally came to her senses, she quickly finished off all the requirements the man had told her.

"Umm, do you know who sent these?" Hinata asked curiously while slightly tilting her head to the side. The man shook his head and continued to be on his way.

Hinata was a bit too dazed to notice the card that was hanging loosely but visibly over the bouquet. When she finally did it read:

Dear Ms. No Mrs. Hinata,

I L-o-v-e You, even if you're already taken… Your sweet smile will still remain in my heart forever.

Love,

Your "and always will be" secret admirer

Hinata gulped at the thought of a guy courting her, even if she's already married!? That's just wrong, she will always stay loyal to Sasuke even if he may seem a little impaired compared to everyone else, but that's what makes him special in her point of view.

Sooner or later she has to tell him about this, I mean they made vows to share everything with each other, even if they're sometimes excruciatingly painful.

But, but he might think she in turn is being unfaithful, what chatting freely with strangers, or something like that? And besides if Sasuke were to find out who this guy was, he'd most likely beat or worse kill him! And in turn she'll feel guilty for not being able to do anything about it, so she decided not to tell him, at least not right now.

Her best chances were to try and find out who this guy was, and try to "politely" talk and negotiate with him, that his actions might ruin her perfect marriage.

The door slowly opened, and their popped Sasuke out with his usual expression…. Hinata jumped and quickly stashed the large and seemingly bovine but beautiful bouquet in a nearby drawer.

"W-w-welcome home Sasuke..."

**Cliff hanger (Sorry I need to get some rest, Military training tomorrow morning xD)**

**REVIEW ONLY IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you for the Reviews!!!)**

**Chapter 2**

"W-w-welcome home Sasuke..." Hinata stuttered as she quickly shoved the drawer shut. "um, yeah…" Sasuke murmured as he slightly raised his eyebrow in an odd position.

"So where have you been today?" Hinata asked leaning towards the drawer for safety precaution. "hmm…, Well how about you, what have you been up to?" He said as he seductively grabbed her by the waist, all the while nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

A cold drop of sweat trickled down her forehead. If she wasn't keeping anything from him, this would've been highly pleasurable, seeing that he "rarely" does this to her in some occasions.

She mentally sighed at his warmth, but soon hacked the feeling as she felt his hand slowly go down to her backside. She yelped as she saw a red ribbon managed to slip out the drawer, and Sasuke's hand was dangerously getting close to it.

Out of Panic she managed to blurt out, "S-sasuke, you must be hungry and tired, let's go eat outside, I just baked and brewed fresh cookies and tea!" she exclaimed with an uneasy smile as she shoved Sasuke outside all the while breaking their little "adult" time.

Sasuke grunted at her sudden actions, but soon complied with his wife's request. Hinata motioned him to wait outside while she prepares their afternoon snacks.

She quickly exited towards the kitchen, but not before shoving the ribbon deep into the drawer and securing it with a lock.

**Outside:**

Sasuke was seated in a bored position as his shoulders slumped and his back slouched. Hinata quietly walked steadily with a silver tray carefully caressed on her hands, full of different sweets and chinaware.

She calmed down as a soft breeze passed by, making her long midnight blue hair follow the breeze's soft movements in perfect melancholy.

She sat next to Sasuke who was probably half asleep, with his eyelids half open and his left arm supporting his head and how his mouth slightly gaped open. She giggled at how cute and childish her husband can be sometimes.

She decided to make a light conversation with him, to make the environment more…cheerful and lively.

"So Sasuke, what did you do at the Hokage's office?" Hinata asked while serving hot tea. "what Hoka… ooh yeah, it, it was nothing." Sasuke said while munching on a few blueberry muffins.

"Oh, I see. So what did you do after? Did you have lunch with your teammates?" Hinata added while eyeing him. "No, I went straight home" Sasuke said while watching the tea's steam evaporate into thin air.

Silence soon took over the two as they continued eating. The awkwardness was starting to build up, making Hinata feel more uneasy, it was as if, two complete strangers were sharing a table in some cake stop restaurant.

The silence soon broke as Sasuke bid Hinata goodbye. "I need to meet someone important. I might not be home for dinner in time, so go start without me." Sasuke said while waving his hand slightly as a silent goodbye, while walking towards the exit.

Hinata wanted to bid him a "Take care." But it seems he was too far away to hear her. Oh well, she needs to get going too anyway. New stocks of groceries are needed for next week, besides this will be a great opportunity to gather information about her "secret admirer".

**In the quiet village of Konoha…**

Hinata was walking down the street with a few bags of groceries securely entwined between her arms. Her first stop was the flower shop in which the bouquet was bought from, good thing she spot the fine and bold print written behind the card, where she suspected the flowers' came from.

When Hinata opened the flower shop's door a small crystal wind chime clanged as the door's board bumped it with a hinge of force.

Hinata hesitated to walk further into the store, knowing it's her first time here. She took a quick glance around the place, but was a bit disappointed when no one was present.

She was about to turn around when all of a sudden, out of no where… a blonde lady in her 30's popped out in front of her.

"Yes, May I help you?" the blonde lady said with the sweetest of smile, a little too sweet and perky than usual.

"um-uuhh, yes ah did someone by any chance purchase a huge bouquet of lavender and peach colored roses wrapped in fluttery pink colored paper?" Hinata asked while using hand gestures to give a more clear description of the bouquet.

"Yes, someone with blonde hair did, just yesterday I think, he goes by the name of Nasa,Nala,Naru…" She said while pondering on the man's name.

"N-n-n-Naruto!?" She exclaimed with a tint of fuchsia lightly sprayed across her cheeks. "Yes, that's right Naruto." The lady said happily while clapping her hands silently.

Then and there her old self would've fainted on the spot, but good thing her state of mind, conscience and will power was keeping her conscious and slightly calm.

"N-n-naruto i-is my S-ssecret adm-mirer?" She thought sadly, but deep, really deep within her heart she felt a small hint of happiness…and guilt.

**In some tea house in Konoha…**

"Hey, what's the big idea, of making me do your tasks huh, huh? Why can't you just buy a bouquet for Hinata-chan yourself? What? Did your arms and legs malfunctioned or something?" Naruto said while munching on huge strings of ramen incased in a huge red ceramic bowl.

"_Shut up, I promised to treat you to 3 large servings of Ramen if you'd do me the favor didn't I?"_ an awfully annoyed voice said as the person clenched his jaw tightly.

"Yeah well, I had to wait 3 hours for the old lady to finish decorating the bouquet, I demand a bonus!" Naruto exclaimed smugly while excitingly waving his wooden chopsticks.

_"Fine Miss additional 2 bowls of ramen!"_ The voice grunted as he signaled the waiter. "Aah, that's the spirit, keep'em coming!" Naruto smiled triumphantly.

**Back to Hinata:**

Hinata walked groggily as she carried her groceries, she was suppose to go straight towards home sweet home, but Tenten and Temari caught her and insisted to spend the rest of the day with them shopping.

She agreed, but didn't expect them to force her buy stylish clothes for herself, she was merely planning to accompany them not exactly take part in their little shopping escapade.

She lazily dragged her load until she could drag no more; she needed a break… real bad. She decided to rest and replenish in a nearby eatery in the next corner.

After making a sharp turn to the right, her eyes shot wide open as she quickly hid behind the nearby alley.

There she saw Sasuke and Sakura walking side by side towards the nearby eatery where she was "supposedly" rest.

She felt a bit upset upon seeing them have a huge conversation with one another. "Sasuke only barely speaks to me" Hinata thought as she continued peering at them from a far away distance with teary eyes.

When they finally entered the restaurant, she slowly turned around towards home, sighing once in a while to relieve her deep depression.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for him…" Hinata thought bitterly _and_ sadly while walking home, ignoring the beautiful sunset that was painted in the tranquil scenery.

**In the Restaurant:**

"So, Sakura…" Sasuke said with a smirk playing across his lips.

**REVIEW ONLY IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for all the reviews, although this story didn't do so well, unlike my other SasuHina fics( Nursing a shattered soul & Stuttering) but I'm still fond of continuing it. :D**

**Chapter 3**

**In the Restaurant:**

"So, Sakura…" Sasuke said with a smirk playing across his lips. "Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura said shyly and faintly while placing both of her hands neatly on her chest in a graceful manner.

"I was wondering if…" Sasuke suavely stated as he made full eye contact with her all the while crossing his legs and nestling his chin on his hand.

"No no no no Sasuke!!!!" Sakura sneered as her other cruel being within her started to show. "What did I do now?! I read all those dumb magazines at how men should be "oooOoOH SO SUAVE" and romantic!?" Sasuke said out of annoyance in his most mocking and sarcastic tune.

"What's wrong with you??! True that's how most women want their man to be like,_ but _you should also consider the type of woman your dealing with. Take Hinata for example, she's a shy, sweet and slightly inexperienced under the category of love,_ if_ that's how you put it, than you'll just end up scaring her half to death!" Sakura said in a know-it-all tune while poking an accusing index finger at his face.

"Then what do _you_ suggest I do?" Sasuke asked clueless, while trying to anticipate her answer, but geez he wasn't a specialist under this field.

"Well, judging by Hinata's personality, I'd say you should go with the innocent and calm voice and finish all your sentences with a soft heart warming smile." Sakura said while vigorously eyeing him, as if asking "Do you have what it takes?" Her glare was starting to feel intimidating. In all of Sasuke Uchicha's life, did he ever, ever acted as a sissy, mushy, romantic type of guy.

Sakura continued glaring at him until Sasuke decided to put an end to her silent mockery by changing subject, "So, what's your reason of making me send Hinata the bouquet again, which by the way redirect her attention to some "other" person?" Sasuke said as he took a small sip from his drink.

Sakura grunted in annoyance, "How many times do I have to tell you? We're doing this as a decoy for the big day! Remember, you wanted it to be a **_surprise_**?! The "thing" that you've been planning for months?" She exclaimed as she flipped her hair into a desired position.

"Uh, right… Anyways I better get going, Hinata might be worried." Sasuke said as he checked his wrist watch as he paid for dinner. "Guess so, Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Uchicha." Sakura said as she glanced outside for a bit before turning towards the prodigy for a farewell hand shake.

**At Home…**

Hinata, quietly sat at home while silently chowing down on her home cooked meal. She mentally sighed at the thought of Sasuke and Sakura enjoying a steamy hot banquet together.

After finishing her meal, she quickly disposed of the dirty dishes, as she tidied the dinning table with a faint colored wash cloth.

She lazily trudged towards their bedroom, as she wanted to change into a more "comfortable" type of clothing.

As she quietly opened the door, it managed to bump into something heavy; she peaked through only to be met with piles of shopping bags.

She slightly banged her head against the door, that's right, she forgot about those. She sighed as she decided she'll make use of these "provocative" clothing by eventually wearing them…at home, no way in the Hell would she be caught wearing those type of chic clothing in public, but then again… She's still kinda, shy around Sasuke about these things.

She rummaged through the bags and almost fainted at the sight of halter tops, revealing dresses and lingerie!!?

What? How? She didn't remember paying for those!? Nor have she seen them anywhere. She mentally cursed her 2 friends for sneaking in a few "random" things into her bags.

She pondered whether she'll make use or get rid of them. She decided to keep them; after all she didn't want to waste her money and not to mention effort… in carrying all of these home, that it is.

She slowly took out each clothing, after doing so (ahem) seeing no one was home; she decided to try out some of her newly purchased "delectables".

She slowly slid off her present clothing, as she clad herself with a silky fitting red dress splashed with a hint of black across the hem of its long skirt which hanged loosely, but possessed a long slit that was about to reach the mid section of her hips.

She slowly twirled in front of the mirror, as she tried to cover up her chest as her cleavage was visibly showing, along with a large section of her breasts. As she ignored her bare back since her long hair managed to completely cover her pale skin.

"This dress is way too daring for a girl like me, I should just stuff this in the storage room or better yet hand this over to Ino or Sakura, I'm sure this dress will be put in great use under their wardrobe." She said as she continued to stare at herself in front of the mirror.

**With Sasuke…**

He slowly unlocked their door as he silently made his way inside their not so "humble" House. He yawned at how the dim surroundings made him feel light headed.

He calmly walked towards their bedroom, with his hands tucked deep within his pant's pockets. As he continued walking, he spotted random clothes laying across the outside of their bedroom door, he figured Hinata was probably in her "spring cleaning" mood, but raised an eyebrow upon seeing unfamiliar clothes. "Guess she went shopping." He thought as he continued down the hallway.

As he approached he saw a familiar figure in front of their closet, he figured it was Hinata, but stopped dead on his tracks as he gulped at the sight of her in a highly seductive dress, that perfectly hugged her every curve.

"A-an-no, S-sasuke, I can explain!" Hinata said while quickly turning around while madly blushing, most probably embarrassed from her current state.

"eeh? I thought you went out for groceries, but instead you brought home something better." Sasuke said as he lightly pinned her against the wall while giving out a sly grin of mischief.

"A-no, Sasuke, I d-did brought home the w-weekly groceries, but Tenten and T-temari insisted that I join them on their monthly shopping s-spree." Hinata reasoned out as Sasuke continued to press his body further against hers.

"Oh? Maybe you should join them again sometime." He murmured as he gave her neck a small nip as he loosened his grip on her before giving out a small laugh, causing Hinata to unleash yet another cute blush.

Hinata sighed in relief as she slowly entered their closet to change. When she came out, both Sasuke and her were already in their night time attire as Sasuke motioned her to lay down beside him. Hinata complied without hesitation.

When they were comfortably nestled in bed, Hinata couldn't help but ask Sasuke how his afternoon went, as this was soon becoming a habit.

Sasuke gently stroked her long midnight blue hair with his eyes closed in a calm expression as he answered, "It went fine, I just had dinner with a friend, "only a friend"…" he said with his voice and consciousness obviously drifting towards sleep.

Hinata smiled, that was quite a promising answer. She sighed with contentment as she scooted closer to her husband while entering dreamland herself.

**REVIEW ONLY IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT!!!!**


End file.
